The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that executes information processing by using a shot image and an information processing method thereof.
In recent years, it is becoming general to equip a personal computer, a game machine, etc. with a camera and image the figure of a user to use the taken image in various forms. For example, systems in which an image of a user is transmitted to the other side as it is via a network, such as television telephone and video chat, and systems in which the motion of a user is recognized by image analysis and the recognized motion is used as input information of a game or information processing have been put into practical use (e.g. refer to WO 2007/050885 A2). Moreover, in recent years, it is becoming possible to realize games and image expression giving a user a more feeling of being present in the real world by detecting the motion of an object in a three-dimensional space including the depth direction with high accuracy.